


Good Enough

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, Depressed Gabriel, Fallen Angel Gabriel, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sabriel fallen!Gabriel in which he is taking loosing his powers harder than expected and maybe like he thinks without them he is not good enough for Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

For someone like Gabriel, who’s used to having everything he wants with the snap of his fingers, being human has never been something he thought about. So when he loses every ounce of his power in escaping Metatron’s hold on him, he doesn’t know what to do. 

He isn’t him anymore.

After a while of doing odd jobs, anything he can to get food in his stomach, he hears about the Winchester boys - because who, in the hunting community, doesn’t hear about the Winchester’s? 

Since that’s the only thing he’s had to go on for months, he goes for it and when he finds himself at the door of the bunker a week later and Sam ushers him in without question? Well maybe he did make the right choice.

Of course he has to explain how he’s alive, where he’s been, how he lost his powers, how he’s been living, and how he found them...but after the interrogation session the brother’s seem satisfied and give him one of the bunkers many empty rooms to call his own.

Naturally Sam takes it upon himself to take Gabriel out, because there is no way in hell he is living with them owning only one outfit - especially not one so completely destroyed - and it’s not like Dean would help. 

Surprisingly, conversation flows easily while they’re shopping, and Gabriel’s soft spot for the younger Winchester boy might still be just a little bit intact… But he isn’t worthy of Sam now. 

He’s nothing. Weak. Before, he could have handed Sam the world on a silver platter, but now, he has nothing. Even by human standards he’s pathetic. He’s used to having his powers to back him up, without them, he’s worthlesss.

And Sam... Strong, smart, funny, beautiful Sam. The man with the soul as pure and as bright as fresh snow... He deserves someone who can still hand him the world, not a washed up archangel. So Gabriel skirts around him.

Eventually Sam confronts him, because why is Gabe talking to Dean and Cas and Jody and Donna but avoiding Sam like the plague? Was it because of the demon blood? Or had he done something else that made this man - this gorgeous, sweet, lively, sarcastic ex angel - write him off completely?

And Gabriel recoils at the absolute bitterness/sadness/rejection rolling off of Sam in waves, because how could he have possibly hurt him that much. He is nothing, and Sam is everything. He tries explaining to Sam but his body, the traitorous bastard, refuses to cooperate and much to his chagrin his eyes start to burn with tears.

This has Sam staggering a little, because why the hell is Gabriel crying? So he just slowly reaches out and takes Gabe’s hand before leading them both to his room, where Gabriel can break down in tears away from prying eyes.

And he tells Sam everything. That he had a crush on him before, that he still did, and the more time he spent around him the more it was going from puppy crush to madly in love, and that Sam deserved so so much better. How much it hurt to know that he could have been all that Sam deserves, that he could have had him, but he can’t now, he lost his chance.

Through all of this Sam just sits there, frozen, listening to Gabriel cry and sniffle and rant about just how unworthy he believes himself to be. Finally it’s too much, and he pulls Gabriel into his lap, shushing him and pressing kisses to his hair until the only proof he had been crying were the small hiccups escaping his lips between deep breaths in sync with Sam’s heart.

Finally Gabe peeks up at the moose, because why is he comforting him? He should be disgusted with his admission, but Sam just wipes away the tear stains and smiles, pressing gentle kisses to Gabe’s cheeks/forehead/nose until Gabe is smiling with him.

“I don’t need the world Gabriel, I just need you, and I thought you hated me but now you’re telling me this whole thing was just in some misguided effort to make sure I got someone I deserved? Gabriel you’re an archangel, fuck powers, you’re a millennia old being, and you fell in love with me. Now, if you’re through trying to protect me from the man I love, everything I want, I would really like it if you’d kiss me.”

Gabriel just freezes, eyes wide, Sam wants to kiss him? Sam loves him? And Sam just chuckles and leans down, so so slowly, as if Gabriel is a frightened animal that might startle if he moves too fast, and then they’re kissing. And it’s the best thing Gabriel has ever felt, and he needs moremoremore. He wants to spend the rest of his -now mortal- life with Sam, and when they pull back it’s clear Sam feels the same way.

“Now no more trying to be noble, alright? You are mine, and I am yours, and no one else gets to have you. Ever.”

All Gabriel can manage is a weak nod. Yes, he thinks he can handle that. The thought of being Sam’s, and Sam’s alone for the rest of time, and Sam being only his, now that’s a better Heaven than he could have ever imagined for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! the-queen-unitato  
> ~!~Send me requests/prompts?~!~


End file.
